


Reunite

by elbowsinsidethedoor



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 15:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbowsinsidethedoor/pseuds/elbowsinsidethedoor
Summary: This short piece is meant as a sequel to "not the end," by vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass) Her story is beautiful and heart-breaking. I've tried to picture a setting for the hope she offers at the end.





	Reunite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not the end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13458792) by [vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/vindicatedtruth). 



Harold’s on the bench by the river. He turns his head, amazed by the ease of mobility. The scene looks and feels as real as … his head on his hands at his desk. The sound of his own choked weeping. He feels the ghost of swallowed tears.

Wind whips his hair but isn’t cold. Steel blue clouds overhead. Is this death or a dream? The air tastes clean, fresher than possible.

The man is walking toward him up the hill. Steady walk, dark coat open. White shirt unbuttoned at the throat.

"Mr Harris?" Harold ventures.

"Mr Dashwood," John says, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> These are the characters' true names in "not the end"


End file.
